


I Lost My Heart

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, FAHC, GTA!AU, M/M, Myan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is f**king cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Heart

Geoff knocked on the door, the knot in his stomach tightening. For once, he was scared. He did not look forward to the storm that was about to be released.

Michael set aside the spoon he was using to stir dinner and nearly skipped to the door. Today was his and Ryan’s six month anniversary. Of course, he wouldn't admit how giddy he was to anyone other than Ryan. He glanced at the clock before opening the door, wondering where his boyfriend was.

Geoff’s brow furrowed more as Michael’s smiling face answered the door. Michael motioned for him to come inside. 

“What brings ya over Bossman?” Michael led the way to the kitchen.

“I've got some news to tell you.”

He seemed uncertain. Michael had never seen the older man wear that expression before. He grew concern, curious what news he had.

“Michael, have a seat.”

He did as he was told. Geoff sat next to him instead of across from him like he usually would. He took a deep breath.

“Michael.” He had to do it. “Ryan’s dead.”

“What are you talking about Geoff? I just saw him a couple hours ago.” The news wasn't sinking in just yet. 

“The railroad lights weren't working and he crossed them. A train hit him.” Geoff spilled out in one breath.

Michael stood up, tossing the chair to the floor.

“No! You're lying!” His anger rolling over him. 

“Michael…” Geoff held a hand up, but stopped it before he could place it on Michael’s shoulder. 

“He can't be dead! That's not possible! He’s the fucking Vagabond! He can’t die!” Michael’s arms punctuated each sentence, pointing in Geoff’s face.

The rage overtook Michael. Geoff dodged out of the way as the table went flying. All Michael saw was red, grabbing anything within reach. He didn't even feel the searing pain as he slammed the pan against the wall, sending food everywhere.

“Lies!” Was the only word he kept repeating for several minutes.

Geoff stood there, dodging when necessary, waiting for the rage to subside. Michael punched the wall, but it wasn't the wall that let out a snap. With a howl, both from physical and emotional pain, Michael collapsed, holding his arm to his chest.

“Please,” he whispered, looking up at Geoff. “Please tell me you're lying. That Gavin put you up to a cruel joke.”

Geoff took that as the sign he needed. He collapsed on the floor next to the younger man, wrapping his arms around him. Michael folded into Geoff’s chest and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels. I needed an outlet to deal with my feels at this time of year. This is based on real life experience.


End file.
